


swing-hit-gasp-squirm

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: (Self-referenced gendered slur), BDSM, Impact Play, M/M, Slurs, and a sex thing, it's a love thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The thing that surprised Ray most about a flogging was the air.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	swing-hit-gasp-squirm

The thing that surprised Ray most about a flogging was the air.

Okay, the _first_ thing about flogging that surprised him was that Fraser wanted to, wanted to pick up that heavy leather toy (“A flogger was primarily developed as a punitive weapon, Ray, to dismiss it merely as a ‘toy’--” “You gonna talk, Fraser, or you gonna play? That’s what I thought. Bring that toy over here, huh?”) with its braided leather handle and long leather strap things, wanted to bring it down on Ray’s body again, and again -- and yeah, the more Ray thought about it, the more that part made sense.

And he was a boxer, right, he knew impact pain could feel good (not, y’know, good like that, not in a gym full of guys most of which could take him even if Ray could hurt ‘em back, but still: good, like a deep good ache), so that part didn’t surprise him. Even how loud he got, how squirmy, like he couldn’t stay still, couldn’t be quiet if his life depended on it -- but it didn’t, because Fraser totally got off on it, so he squirmed and moaned and gasped and just went with it, Jesus, like a _slut_ \-- yeah that didn’t surprise him either.

It surprised him a little how hesitant Fraser was, how unfailingly considerate, ‘cause Ray had seen him, knew he could be a scary sonuva sometimes, forceful and rageful -- and this was not that, Fraser here was so far from that Fraser. But he wasn’t the Martian Mountie, either, no polite mask here, he was just… human. Uncertain. Like he didn’t quite know he could really ask for -- and get -- what he wanted. And what he wanted was Ray tied down and stripped naked, laid out before him, ass up and covered in swollen bright red lines, panting and frantic and leaking, begging for more, _more, God Fraser, hit me, stick something in me, more, harder, **please**_.

So, uh. Yeah. He knew how hurt (bad hurt) Fraser had been with love stuff and sex stuff before, so again, it wasn’t that surprising, when he sat down (carefully, good hurt, _good_ ) and thought about it.

The air, though -- he really hadn’t been expecting that, but didn’t know why he hadn’t. It was just, whaddya call it, physics and fluids and stuff.

The thing was, when Fraser really got going, really got into a groove, swing-hit-gasp-squirm, swing-hit-gasp-squirm, and man this was not the kind of dancing he’d taken lessons for but thank God he’d had ‘em -- when he got going, it was, it was _breezy_ , almost cold on his sweat-drenched back (or front, shit, when Fraser flogged his front…). The air was the start of the hit, carried the feeling all over his back, his ass, his legs, whatever Fraser was working over at the time. The air caressed him after the leather falls left, swirling over the bright heat, cooling it off, making it feel hotter by contrast (and don’t ask him how that made sense, none of this made sense, except for how it _did_ ).

When Fraser moved to his upper back, the air blew his hair about, and Ray could feel goosebumps flare up on his neck -- both _danger danger there’s something behind you_ (yeah no shit, that was Fraser back there, nothing in the world more dangerous or safer to have at his back) and _cold, cold, sweaty hot breeze cold_ , and the shivers just made it all better, took it higher, brighter, stranger, realer.

It was never a surprise when Fraser finally dropped the flail, pulled the plug or whatever he’d stuck in Ray’s ass out, and thrust his so-slicked self in. It was never a surprise how hard Fraser was at that point, how wet, how close to the edge. It wasn’t a surprise how close Ray was, and wasn’t even really a surprise how much more he wanted Fraser to come than to come himself. It surprised him the first few times, how much he wanted that, wanted to be filled and pounded and fucked -- but what still surprised him was that even with how much he wanted it (wanted it so hard, wanted to be fucked hard, was so hard through all of it), there was always disappointment that the flogging was over, that the swoosh-strike was gone, that that part was doneski. In that moment he wanted more, wanted Fraser to break his skin, wanted Fraser to break his own arm beating him, wanted Fraser to break him, and maybe, maybe that’d be enough. He’d be surprised it if wasn’t.

But he’d been surprised before. 


End file.
